1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to an operation mode switching method for a memory storage apparatus, and a memory controller and the memory storage apparatus using the operation mode switching method.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. Light and portable memory cards also gradually become the most commonly used storage media for these electronic products. In light of the multiple functions of the electronic products, various types of memory cards, e.g. Compact Flash (CF) memory cards, Security Disk (SD) memory cards, and Memory Sticks, have been provided conforming to the specifications of the products. Generally speaking, in addition to the data stored by the user, memory cards also contain therein special information related to the memory cards, which can only be accessed with a special command in a special mode.
The most common way to access a memory card is through a card reader with an access function, which allows a host system to write data into or read data from the memory card. As technology advances, a multi card reader has also been developed to correspond to memory cards of different specifications. However, most card readers available in the market can only perform simple access operations, and the host system cannot execute the special command through such card readers nor can access the special information in the memory cards. Therefore, how to switch the operation mode of the memory cards through a general access command to access the special information in the memory cards and meanwhile prevent the operation mode of the memory cards from being switched incorrectly due to wrong judgment has become an important issue in this field.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.